A Flash of Scarlet
by Evie McPhey
Summary: Based on a challenge from TheFemaleBen10: The team manages to have a little run-in with the new Avengers, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, resulting in a very ridiculous transformation…


**Peter's POV**

"I said I was sorry!" The newest Avenger yelled out an apology, in frustration, as we all started running around, or staring down at ourselves, in absolute confusion or fear. I'd pulled my mask off to stare at my new reflection, as the twin Avengers were running around to apologise. I was brushing away my hair out of my eyes, with newly extended eyelashes. "Ok… there has to be a little science in this…" I giggled, like a madman. I swear, keeping crazy is probably the only way Scarlet Witch can keep sane. That was what Quicksilver said, anyway. Sane and crazy don't go together, though, so I sorta' figured he did the same.

Luke was rocking back and forth on the ground, Ava and Sam were running around like crazy, as though escaping from something, and Quicksilver was doing a pretty good job at cornering them. Danny, however, was absolutely confused. I don't know why, though; he's seen this sort of magic before (I hope). Well, maybe Strange never actually turned him into a girl, judging from the way he was staring at his now petite figure, "Uh…" Was all he could say, with a much higher voice.

"Look," Quicksilver began, "She does this all the time. She turned me into a girl twice, recently turned Black Widow into a dude and back, so she knows this stuff. Just _stop running!_" He yelled, blocking Ava's escape, and then Sam's. "What're _you_ complaining about?" Scarlet Witch sneered at him, "You run faster than them, anyway. I was the one who _turned them!_" I was guessing "turned them" was a code they shared. Must be a twin thing, or something.

"Wait," Suddenly, Sam stopped in his tracks from running away from Quicksilver, his helmet off his head. Before, he'd placed it on the table in the middle of the room, like how we all do, placing our masks and such aside. Except for Luke; all he's got is sunglasses. I'm surprised no one's figured him out yet, but, y'know, somehow, just hiding the eyes really seems to help.

"What?" Luke paused from his rocking as he sent a glare in Sam's direction, "You actually found something good out of this!?" I winced as he started yelling. So did Danny, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch, "Inside voice," I smirked. He sent the glare in my direction, before returning it to Sam as he began to explain what might actually come out of this. "Totally!" He exclaimed. Man, the gender-swap's already gone to his head and now he's saying "totally", "We get new names!"

I froze, absolutely confused as to what in the world he was talking about. Danny didn't seem too annoyed, but rather curious. Luke's jaw hit the floor, and Ava was the only one of us who actually did something about Sam's stupidly timed choice of words, "_Names? _We're in the middle of a crisis, and you want to give us _names?_" She yelled, lurking towards him, with anger printed across her face. She actually came out pretty muscular. Well, y'know, not Luke muscular, but, like, my muscular, let's say.

Danny's hair had only grew about an inch and became thicker, while Luke was only a little bit smaller, and her hair remained cut short so it could practically be considered a boy's haircut… well, of course, it's on a girl, so that's what makes it cool. Sam probably had the longest hair out of all of us. It was rather messy and curly, rolling down his back, stopping midway, having narrow hips. I honestly expected another boy's haircut, but I guess that's how Scarlet sees him, Can I call her Scarlet? And I'll call Quicksilver Speedy! I'm sure Tony calls him that, anyway. Ah, I love nicknames.

"Yeah, it's probably not the best idea to come up with names," Scarlet told Sam, her arms crossed over her chest, one hand raised to make a point. "What? Why? Names make things less confusion for the public," Sam easily managed to counter. It was a good point, but Speedy claimed he'd been turned into a girl more than once, and this's happened before, so I trust their judgements. Scarlet sighed, "Look, there're good and bad points about thinking up a name for yourselves. A good point is, yes, it will hide your identity, the problem, and keep the public from becoming suspicious. But the bad point is that, if I accidentally made a spell lock and you guys come up with names for yourselves, you could be stuck that way."

Everything became so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. But, anyway, before none of this makes any sense, I just want to explain what was going on when this all happened. Well, I don't remember much, just a flash of scarlet, and then everything felt different. Like, my hormones tripled, I felt fragile yet strong, which makes no sense at all, as though I could yell at someone twice my size and make them whimper in fear. And that's when I realised we were all gender-bent.

Fury had told us to interact with the two newest Avengers, as they could help us train for the abnormal and super-speed. Ok, I just need some reminding, mutants only get the same power if it's handed down to them, right? Then when are we ever gonna need to know how to face the abnormal and super-speed? I mean, it's not like Scarlet's gonna have children, right? _That _would be ridiculous! However, if she did, I can imagine their names being William and Thomas, because they'd be twins (AN: _WASSUP, _Young Avengers reference!?).

And, even in a dire moment like this, Sam still managed to find some optimism in it, "But what if it _wasn't _a spell lock?" He smirked. Scarlet sent him a glare, which I easily beat with my new and totally uncontrollable female hormones being injected into my face through my eyeballs (Blah, that sounds disgusting).

"C'mon, we'll only use them in public. And even if they rub off on us, we'll just have someone else remind us! Like the New Warriors, or maybe even you guys," He insisted. Scarlet looked like she was about to argue, before her face wavered, and she lost her point. Sam took this moment of silence as a "yes", and cheered, "Yay!" He turned to us, "So, Ava would be… Tiger," He decided. "Tiger?" Ava flinched back, before snorting, crossing her arms, "What, ran out of ideas?"

"No, it's just the fact that you _look _like a Tiger!" He pressed, with an "honest to god" expression. I didn't trust it for a second. "Danny, you can be…" Sam looked over the resident fortune cookie for a moment, before snapping his fingers, coming to a conclusion, "_Cookie._"

"Cookie?" Luke and I inquired in unison, while Danny just cocked his head. "Yup! I mean, we always called him "fortune cookie", and now he's a girl, and remember the Jacqueline Wilson book "Cookie"?" He tried to persuade us, but I know the book. MJ had done a book report on it. So I crossed my arms and shot back, "The girl's name wasn't actually Cookie, you idiot. Her name was Beauty, but everyone thought she was ugly, so they called her Ugly, and then she started bringing cookies to school, so they called her Cookie. Duh."

Everyone looked at me with a look of confusion and impressiveness. I shrugged, "What? MJ did a report on it."

And then I had to grumble as I heard Quicksilver cough out "_Nerd!_" behind me. I rolled my eyes, but Sam proceeded to argue, "Well, you gotta admit, none of us aren't too bad on the eyes, so what's wrong with Danny going against a storyline which doesn't even affect him?" I noticed Danny roll his eyes this time, and just sat cross-legged on the ground, shutting his eyes, "I'll go with Cookie, as no one can exactly think up a better name," He told us, before drifting off into a deep meditation. Luke gave a slight smile about his best friend's obliviousness to popular things, and then looked to Sam as he went on with the naming, "And you can be Rocky!"

"Rocky?" Luke raised an eyebrow, sitting up so his pose now matched Danny's, but not with the straight back, closed eyes, or calmness that only Danny could tell us the feeling of. "Yeah, I mean, you're rocky!" Sam insisted. Luke shrugged, unable to argue with that logic, and looked back to Danny. "Oh, come _on!_ You just named them after ice cream flavours!" I shouted at him. "What types? We only know three," Quicksilver told us, racing next to his sister, who had her forehead in her hand as she shook her head. "Rocky Road and Cookies and Cream," I replied, looking past Sam, and then back at the cosmic entity-owner, "What's for me? Strawberry?" I asked. "No, I was gonna name myself next—Lexi—but I'm not sure about you," He announced. "Lexi?" I raised an eyebrow, just as Danny opened one eye and looked to us, "I would've named you Samantha," He smiled (AN: _WASSUP, _Mikey reference?). "Well, I would've gone with Samantha, too, but it's too long for my taste, and if I went with "Sam", people would figure me out easily. But Lexi basically comes from my last name."

Danny, content with the reasons, nodded his head the slightest, and turned his head back forward, shut his eyes, and proceeded to meditate. I shrugged, incapable of thinking up a legit argument, and Sam beamed, going on to name me, "And you can be—ˮ

"—Annie," I cut him off, with a small smile and my arms crossed. "Annie?" He looked dumbfounded, and thus my smile widened. You see, I got the idea from the Greek mythological character who was the first spider every; Arachne. See the similarities? Annie-Arachne, Annie-Arachne, Annie-Arachne. It works. And, plus, if I let Sam name me, I might regret it, later on.

Suddenly, a smile quickly spread across his face as he beamed, "Yeah, I can see that! I was gonna name you Mary, but ok. Annie's more like you."

When he said "Mary", I felt something clench in my chest. He just _had _to say Mary, didn't he? Oh, the idiot…

But I did well on covering the pain. I even faked a smirk, which, as I guessed, must've been pretty good, as no one suspected anything. "So, we've all got names. What now?" Ava asked, her hands on her hips.

I did the same, and looked to the twins who were smiling in the background, "How long's this supposed to last?"

"A month at most," Scarlet replied, losing the smile that's faintly touched her lips.

I felt my jaw drop. I'm lucky it's at _most_. I don't want to know what it would be like for this to become _permanent._

"Yup," It was as though Quicksilver could read our minds, and he found it funny, as he smiled at us with the devil's smirk.

I wanted to retort, and wipe that smirk off his face, but a sudden booming exclamation from our fearless director cut me off, and he sounded _mad_, "Spider-Man, Power Man, Nova, White Tiger, and Iron Fist, report to the control room _immediately!_"

Darn.


End file.
